Bad Luck, Good Luck
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Jack Sparrow is a very superstitious pirate, he always believes that women aboard are bad luck. Sarah Smithsonian is no expection. That is. Until he realizes that she might change his luck and life. Both. For the better. Possible Marysue. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow sat at the bar in Tortuga, having a tankard of rum. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Captain Blackheart Noah of the Blackheart.

"Noah! Long time no see, matey." Jack extended his hand.

"Six years, Jack. Six years ago you promised me 20 pounds of gold. Where is it, Sparrow?"

"Unforunately, due to a terrible catosphere, the gold that I once held in my possession is now safely at the bottom of the sea. Your share, however, is aboard The Black Pearl in the hands of Hector Barbossa. Which is a more dangerous situation than being at the bottom of the ocean where my gold sits. Now, you have my blessing to persuade Barbossa to hand the gold. To which, I will most likely be glad to aid you. Savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow, the Devil take you! I'll see you pay for this, somehow."

"I wish you luck with your search for punishment and gold. Excuse me."

"Not so fast. I don't need to search for punishment. I have it outside."

"Surprise me."

Jack and Noah stepped outside. The only thing that Jack saw was a young woman wondering around, as though she were confused.

"That's Sarah. Sarah Smithsonian. We've had her aboard for six months now, found the poor lass about to drown. She's brought us luck ever since. She's yours."

"How does this qualify as punishment?"

"I didn't say it was good luck, Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow came to realize the truth...

"Oh, bugger."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sarah, come and introduce yourself to Captain Sparrow." said Noah.

Sarah smiled and approached Jack and Noah. Still being a woman of London, she remembered to curtsey for Jack. Seeing as she was taught to curtsey for every man she was introduced to.

"I'm please to meet you, Captain. I've heard many good things about you from Captain Blackheart." said Sarah.

"Don't believe everything you hear, love." said Jack, giving a small but sneaky grin.

"Well, whether or not he was honest. I am looking forward to being your passenger."

"Sarah, before we depart. Might we converse?"

"Of course, Captain Sparrow."

Sarah took Jack's arm and allowed him to lead her away from Noah's sight.

"Under normal circumstances, having a woman aboard my ship would be a treat for both me and my crew. As, like many other men, we desire female companionship. However, these are not normal circumstances, as my crew shares supernatural beliefs. One being that a woman aboard a ship is bad luck. So, at the risk of upsetting my crew and you leading us towards an uncertain fate. I must say that your presence aboard the ship is not welcomed. Savvy?"

Sarah chuckled which confused Jack, as he was being quite serious.

"Captain Sparrow, you will find that your crew is not the only crew to have this belief. Captain Blackhert's men thought I would be a danger to them, yet they survived. It's only a superstition. I won't be a bother."

Jack knew he should have said no and walked away, but he couldn't help but be drawn to Sarah's innocent face. After letting out a huge sigh, Jack removed his hat and bowed for Sarah.

"You are welcomed aboard my ship." said Jack.

"Thank you, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

After speaking for about several minutes, Sarah was welcomed aboard Jack's newest ship "The Golden Chariot." He had gained the ship after an extremely drunk crew hand had gambled the ship away. However, finding a crew was the hard part. Of course, his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs was ready & willing to return to aid Jack. Still, Jack was unable to track down his other crew members, as they were halfway across the ocean in search of The Fountain Of Youth. So, with what little money he had, Jack was only able to hire five men. Five desperate men who were well into their fifties. Although they were sailors and knew well that women aboard was bad luck, the men couldn't help but be smitten with Sarah. In fact, Mr. Gibbs had even given up his cabin for Sarah. One evening, Sarah sat in her cabin, brushing her hair and readying herself for bed. She was startled by a knock on the cabin door.

"Who is it?" asked Sarah, clutching her brush in her hands.

"Only the Captain, lass." said Jack, standing on the other side of the door.

Sarah sighed and released her grip on the brush, she answered the door and Jack stepped into the cabin.

"Good evening, Captain Sparrow. I'm afraid you've come at a most inconvenient time. I was getting ready for bed." said Sarah.

"I've come to state the rules."

Sarah sat down in her hammock. "Rules? What type of rules, Captain?" she asked.

"Number One: You do not go down to the cellar for rum. That is my most valuable possession."

"The cellar?"

"No, the rum. Number Two: You will join me for supper in my cabin, every evening. Expect for Sundays. That is the only day when my food is blessed, so I prefer to dine alone. Number Three: Never look at my charts and compass."

"I can understand these rules, Captain, but what is wrong with your compass? Naturally, I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone to look over your charts, but a compass is merely a tool for navigation purposes. It wouldn't harm me if I looked at it, would it?"

"Did I say you could ask questions?" asked Jack.

"No, Captain."

"Then don't." said Jack, and he left Sarah's cabin.

Sarah was completely appalled by Jack's behavior. Never, in her twenty-two years of life, had she met a man with such bad manners. Still, Sarah was in no mood to think about Jack, as she was very tired. So, she laid back in her hammock, blew out her candle, and fell asleep.

One morning, Sarah was leaning over the deck, when Mr. Gibbs came along and gently shoved her away.

"What is it, Mr. Gibbs?" asked Sarah.

"You can't be so close, lass. Not unless you want to end up at the bottom of the great Abyss." said Mr. Gibbs.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs, I was careful. Honestly, I've never had a moment's peace between your protection and the Captain's behavior-"

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"I know it isn't my place, but Captain Sparrow has treated me terribly. He won't even speak to me during supper. When he does speak to me, he uses the most hateful words. I'm beginning to see why his crew had abandoned him." said Sarah.

"Not me."

"Why not? You have such great potential, Mr. Gibbs. You would be an excellent Captain, but yet you serve under an intolerable man. "

"There's no changing a man like Captain Jack Sparrow, lass. He's been like this since birth. You wouldn't like it if I went asking you to change, would you? So, I keep to myself, and do my duty." said Mr. Gibbs.

"I wouldn't want anyone to change who they are, Mr. Gibbs. That is almost immoral. So, like you, I must try to adjust to the Captain's behavior, though they're no guartnees that I won't throw myself into the ocean."


	4. Chapter 4

Late in the evening, Sarah went down to Jack's cabin. He was going through maps and using his sextant to measure certain things. Sarah caught a glimpse of his compass and saw it was pointing directly at her.

"Is your compass broken, Captain Sparrow?" asked Sarah.

Jack suddenly grabbed his compass and closed it. He turned towards Sarah, obviously not pleased with her.

"You weren't suppose to look at my compass." said Jack.

"I apologise. I saw it was open and-"

"Never look at it again. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"So, what have I done to earn a moment of your time?"

"I came to say that I will tolerate you. I first thought it would be better to force you to change, but I am not able to perform such an immoral action. So, I have decided to allow you to continue treating me as a prisoner and not as a passenger. You are Captain, and I have no authority to speak against your behaviour."

Jack seemed taken aback by what Sarah had said. He was speechless and his jaw was slightly agape. Sarah curtsied.

"Sleep well, sir." said Sarah.

The next evening, the Golden Chariot made port at a dock in Spain. While the crew went to the local tavern, Sarah chose to stay behind and watch Mr. Gibbs load some supplies off of the ship. Suddenly, a small monkey ran up to Sarah and tugged at her dress. Sarah chuckled and the monkey crawled onto her shoulder.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" asked Sarah.

"He belongs to me, lass." said a voice.

The monkey crawled off of Sarah's shoulder and ran over to a man. He was tall, wore a green overcoat and simple clothes, he had a beard that didn't seem to be clean. It was obvious that he was a pirate.

"He's very friendly. Does he have a name?"

"His name is Jack. Named after the good Captain."

"Captain Sparrow, you mean?"

"Do you know him, lass?" asked the man.

"Well, yes. I know him very well. Why? How do you know him?"

"He has something of great value. Something that I have been searching for."

"Well, I can speak to him. You see, my name is Sarah Smithsonian and I-"

"Sarah!" A voice yelled.

Sarah turned and saw an angry Mr. Gibbs approaching her and the man. Mr. Gibbs gently grabbed Sarah by her arm.

"Go to the tavern. Wait there until we set sail." said Mr. Gibbs.

Sarah shrugged and left Mr. Gibbs and the man alone. As she began to walk away, she could see the two arguing. Sarah was too far away to hear what they were saying, but she knew that Mr. Gibbs was not fond of the stranger. Sarah only wondered one thing: Why did the man want to see Captain Sparrow?


End file.
